Dark Blossom Year
by Sazuna
Summary: The previous Hokage Naruto was killed. Now his Shadow is supposed to take over. But for how long will that be? And will he succeed? Or will he fail? He has one year to prove his worth. How did it go out? And what do you think how this story would turn out? I would be interested in your opinion!
1. My own Completion

My own Completion

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga and all it's Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

This is my second try at writing and publishing a story so I'd appreciate constructive criticsm.

Some explanations:

Why does it say "This is my second try at writing and publishing a story. "Time" was my second story written by me. Now this is the first chapter of this story. And even has a new name. I like it. I hope you do too. ^^ There will be more than one chapter now too! You will not find the original "Time"-story anymore. In case you were hoping to find it on my my site. I took it down. And it disappeared into my private archives on my comp^^

In case you are interested here is how I made the story.

General Corrections:

Most of the original story layout was left untouched. I made changes to the font is how it is called in english? I forgot to put it in kursiv like all of my storys are by now before uploading... Ups... Also grammar and spelling mistakes!

Content:

I overworked the content by adding some things that are relevant because now this is a multiple chapter story so now this is bigger than the chapter was originally! I also had to change some stuff that you don't have to know about^^

One last thing. I wrote this at the start of Naruto Rasengan or whatever the Anime series was called. And where the Manga was at the point where I first wrote this!

Yeah that's it I hope I didn't bore you TOO MUCH!

Although the title might imply/implied it, it doesn't have anything to do with Kurumi (incredibly!#+don'teatmeforthat)! Find out yourself for a change maybe?

 _Too bad I couldn't fulfill your expectations_

 _That is all I am thinking about now_

 _I wished so much that I would be able to_

 _become someone the people would love_

 _and see me as your true successor_

 _I won't find out anymore_

 _Today is your death-date_

 _I tell myself while watching from outside_

 _Or that you watch tell me that_

 _Watching from somewhere_

 _You knew long ago already_

 _The pink-haired girl,_

 _my Right Hand advised me to make a ceremony out of it_

 _You were slayn by my hands and then I was appointed as your successor_

 _My reign lasted exactly one year_

 _I never achieved anything_

 _The people still hate and despise me_

 _The only thing keeping me in this position was your death-wish_

 _I had hoped you would be proud of me_

 _Maybe you are proud of me now_

 _I was killed to avenge your death by the one you entrusted me to_

 _My death was in pink_

 _I hated that colour_

 _The only one I saw suitable for me was black_

 _The colour of death_

 _There is a saying:_

 _From the earth we come and to the earth we will return_

 _Now I understand_

 _It all ends where it began_

 _A neverending circle_

 _There will always be an ending to every story_

 _While one leaves this place another one appears to fill in it's place_

 _I hope she will make a better Hokage than I was_

 _I can't hope of you to be proud of me_

 _I didn't deserve it and never will_

 _Time doesn't wait for anyone_

 _It just keeps flowing_

 _It brings change_

 _Not for me though_

 _I was still hated no matter what I did_

 _Time can be so cruel_

 _knowing that each and every second of your life_

 _Is one that isn't to be there_

 _A cut and severed string of Time_

 _It should never exist and it's for the best that exactly now my life ends_

 _365 days, not more_

 _I failed everyone_

 _I could not be light, could not be shadow_

 _I tried so hard to complete my goals_

 _To find out what I am here for_

 _All this Time I had asked myself why I had so much of it_

 _I expected to die in days, hours, minutes..._

 _exactly one year is an interesting amount_

 _But this isn't important anymore_

 _There will be noone mourning for me_

 _The only one who would love a person as bad as me is only you_

 _That's why I had to die today_

 _Exactly today and only today_

 _Nothing will be left of me_

 _So that people will forget me_

 _Can forget my shadow_

 _Pretend that this year was never there_

 _My Right Hand will take over my place as my successor_

 _Then maybe taken over by someone else_

 _Or more like your successor_

 _The one who should've been from the start_

 _I can only hope Time will heal the wounds I inflicted..._

 _The yearly memorial tells me_

 _Because I can not do it_

 _I am incomplete_

 _I know it_

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.

A/N: My second work and I still like it! It needed a few minor corrections and more content. But all in all it was still ok. Nice! And what comes next will be too.


	2. The real Titleholder is

The real Titleholder is...

Disclaimer:

Don't own anything! All rights on this manga and all it's Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Someone tell me why I never continued this? I mean I know now Naruto has ended a long time ago. I know, I know... But yeah sure why not lets do this anyway! Because I don't care about that. I explained in the first chapter why this story even exists in the first place so yeah.

I can't await the third part... By the way in case it is not obvious from the story description these are ALTERNATE ENDINGS. Like in a Video Game so to say! Look forward to even more! Oh and write/comment/pm me if you wish to see a specific Ending for this One-Year-Hokage-Scenario. What a long word! Obviously I will mention that the idea is from you!

p.s. Yes, I know this goes at the end of a letter. There will be Endings that actually have a good outcome/screentime for/with Sakura dear Sakura fanboys- and -girls ;)

Uploaded at the same time as Original Copy from Everdark because I wanted both uploaded just as much. Sue me!

On with the story:

 _I heard paper is supposed to be patient_

 _I wonder if at least that will listen to my story?_

 _Probably not!_

 _But I will write this down anyway_

 _Just in case someone ever accidentally decides to read it_

 _It is an interesting story_

 _But also very pointless one_

 _A boy that always wanted to be the leader of a place that hated him_

 _About a broken boy that was seeking for revenge all his life_

 _And a cute girl that always had a crush on me_

 _Now I am standing here_

 _Proud of what I have done_

 _At least that is what I want to believe_

 _That I am what that fool that died a year ago wanted me to be_

 _Today we are holding a memorial_

 _For our leader that was killed one year ago_

 _I am not an honourable man_

 _Although I am the leader of this group of people_

 _By far I am not and will never be_

 _I murdered him_

 _You probably saw it coming right?_

 _Everyone knows it_

 _Now I am telling you this too_

 _I wrote this down in this book here_

 _Although noone ever said a word about it_

 _Noone wrote the complete and true story_

 _Though there were always the whispers and rumours_

 _His and now my Right Hand made sure it does never get out_

 _This pink-haired girl here also marked my death-date_

 _365 days it was_

 _And I expect today to be the last day_

 _I felt it long ago_

 _The plans to get rid of me_

 _She is supposed to be the one to do it_

 _The third one of Team Seven_

 _The third one of us to become the Hokage_

 _I wonder what I have done to deserve to be here for a year_

 _The fact that she didn't want to do it herself?_

 _Kill him I mean_

 _Dirty her hands_

 _Like this I can be branded as the bad guy by everyone_

 _And pinky can be the good one_

 _Probably, but..._

 _Then can someone tell me..._

 _Why the heck am I telling you all this..._

 _After the ceremony is already over!_

 _I am supposed to be dead already!_

 _Now I am already asking my own Assassin to kill me!_

 _And she is freaking nowhere to be found!_

 _..._

 _One more week has gone by_

 _Sakura seems to be gone for good_

 _Noone can find her_

 _Since the day of the ceremony_

 _No traces!_

 _NOTHING!_

 _As if she never existed!_

 _Someone must have killed her!_

 _I am cursed_

 _I have no other options left_

 _So I have to continue to be Hokage?_

 _Maybe in the end..._

 _Your disappearance_

 _Did you yourself plan it in the end?_

 _In some wicked way?_

 _Don't tell me?_

 _Did you disappear so that I have to be the Hokage?_

 _Impossible right? That can't be!_

 _That would mean that you WANT me to be Hokage in your stead right?_

 _That I, the villain, deserve the position I am in right now_

 _But it just leaves one question_

 _Technically more_

 _Why did you have to disappear too_

 _Why did you leave my side..._

 _Without you I am nothing damn it_

 _I might be Narutos shadow_

 _I did everything for Konoha_

 _But I only had success because you were at my side to help me!_

 _I don't actually deserve the title!_

 _I will continue but don't promise anything_

 _That is the real end of the story_

 _If you read this don't make the same mistakes as me_

 _Learn what is important to you and make sure to keep it!_

 _And yeah I am so extremely confused_

 _I am starting to write in a diary_

 _Which probably noone will ever read_

 _It's official!_

 _I lost my mind!_

 _Great!_

 _Well then!_

 _Good Night Dear Diary!_

Please leave a review, I'd appreciate it for my future work.

A/N: I love games with different endings/ways to play like Dishonored! Each chapter will have a different "Ending."


End file.
